


Return

by kabanatawrites



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabanatawrites/pseuds/kabanatawrites
Summary: It took you two years to forget about him.But it took the same amount of time for him to come back to your life.
Relationships: Sena Izumi (Ensemble Stars!)/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	1. Invite

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!~ this is my first time writing a fic after a really long time, so i'm super rusty.  
> I've been super invested in enstars lately (despite getting into it for like three years already), and i've been wanting to write this fic for quite some time.

“Concert?” [y/n] whispered as she looked at her friend, Kawasaki Aya, skeptically.

The two were currently in class, busy sketching out their fellow classmate’s pose at the center. Just more or less 20 seconds and that classmate would move on to the next pose, [y/n] thought.

“Yeah! I won two lottery tickets, and I was hoping you could go with me!” Aya excitedly told her friend, hoping her excitement could hype [y/n] up and convince her to go.

“How do you even win two lottery tickets??”

“I don’t know? I guess I’m just lucky” Aya shrugged. “But come on, please go with me!”

“SHHH” the professor roaming the classroom looked at the two girls warning them to lower their voices.

The two ducked their heads hoping their large sketch pads could hide them from the professor’s terrorizing gaze. Their classmate at the center had already changed to the next pose. A shame [y/n] thought as she didn’t get to finish sketching in the folds of their clothing.

“[y/n] please? It’s a Knights concert for goodness sake! KNIGHTS! Do you even know how hard it is to get a ticket to any of their events with how popular they are? I know you’re not really into idols and all, but I just really don’t want to waste the extra ticket or sell it off! I want to share this experience with a friend!”

“Wait… what?”

Shock, or was it confusion written on [y/n]’s face. Most probably both. One thing is for sure though, what she had heard from her friend made her lose her focus on her drawing.

“I said I wanted to experience this with you” Aya repeated.

“No, I meant…” a pause.” Who’s performing?”

“KNIGHTS!”

“Kawasaki-san, and [l/n]-san, if I hear the two of you talk louder then the pencil scratches one more time, then I’ll have work on an additional 100 sketches for your homework!”

“S-sorry sir…”

The class continued on with Aya and [y/n] ending their earlier conversation to avoid any more scoldings from their professor. Despite the class ending in peace, the two still ended up getting additional homework for their lifedraw class. Luckily it was just an additional 50 poses, and not a hundred.

“So will you go with me?” Aya asked [y/n] as they packed their things ready to leave the room.

“I… I don’t know, you do know I hate crowded places, and with it being a concert, I’m 100% sure there’s going to be a big crowd.”

“Well yeah, but it won’t be a super big crowd! I think…”

[y/n] just gave her this knowing look, like really? It’s a concert, how can it not have a big crowd.

“Okay, so there will be a crowd, but it’s going to be a controlled one! After all, it will be held in Yumenosaki Academy.” Aya tried to explain, hoping that she could convince her friend this time. “Most of the people there will be students of the academy, and they only sold a small number of tickets via lottery for outsiders.”

“And surprisingly you won two tickets…”

“I know! That’s why I want you to come with me! Plus it’s going to be a special performance since it’s the academy’s anniversary, and they invited Knights to perform this year.”

‘Knights…’ [y/l] repeated the name in her head. It wasn’t like she lacked interest in idols just like what her friend had previously stated, her hate for crowds though? That was 100% true, but as for idols, she too was once invested in them before. But now, the thought of opening that once sealed box terrified her.

“Please?” Aya begged one last time, hoping that she could finally break down that wall [y/n] had built up, and finally convince her friend to go with her. “I promise, this will be the only time i’ll invite you.”

“Fine… When and what time?”

“AH REALLY?! Thank you so much [y/n]! I promise you you’ll enjoy the event as much as I will!” Aya hugged her friend, unable to explain the joy she felt that she finally got to convince her friend to go with her. “It’s this Saturday! Knights should be performing at around 7pm, but let’s meet up at 3pm, so we can also enjoy the other activities they have!”

With that, Aya left the room bounding to who knows where, leaving [y/n] with her bag and sketchpad at hand as she herself got ready to leave the room.


	2. Familiar

Yumenosaki Academy was bustling with energy. Banners hung up as high as the school buildings, stalls selling a variety of goods or food, placed all over the school grounds. There were also different games and activities being held within the school halls and rooms.

“I’m so excited to go around with everyone!~ Izumi-chan, do you think the others are here already?” Arashi asked as she took in the sights on how brightly decorated the entire campus was.

“Kasa-kun said he’s preparing with the crew, I don’t know about the others.” Izumi stated as he checked his phone, most probably checking if any of the other Knights members have messaged him of their whereabouts. “Tch. Seriously, those guys better not be late.”

The two walked headed towards the outdoor stage that was set-up behind the school building’s open grounds. The area was big enough to hold the large scale stage, and accommodate the great number of students and select visitors who wish to watch the performance later that evening.

On their way there, Izumi suddenly halted searching for a familiar figure he thought he saw with his peripheral vision. But with the number of people roaming all over the place he lost sight of something he thought he saw.

“Is something wrong Izumi-chan?” Arashi asked. She noticed that Izumi had stopped following her while she was loudly reminiscing of their old school days seeing and not getting a single snark reply from him.

“Huh? Nah, it’s nothing. Let’s get going, I hate being late.”

The two continued walking. Izumi on the other hand couldn’t stop thinking about what he might have seen. Was it her? Could she really be here?

_**2 years ago** _

“Izumi-senpai?! But Isn’t he a bit… Oh I don’t know… intense?”

“I prefer to call him dedicated!” [y/n] said a matter of fact. “Anyway, you’ll come with me won’t you?”

[y/n]’s classmate thought about it for a while and responded, “Well, we are in the same school as those idols, it would be a waste not to watch any of the DreFes.”

Later on that day, when class was over, [y/n] and her friend went to the school open grounds where the DreFes would be held. At the center of it, was a stage most probably set up while everyone was in class. People have also started to gather around trying to get a spot as close to the stage as possible.

“Ugh, going to these events wouldn’t be such a pain if it wasn’t for the number of people attending.” [y/n] complained.

“Well, you were the one who wanted to watch in the first place.”

“I know! That’s what I hate about it! But I just can’t miss another Knights performance.”

As the two finally found a spot amongst the crowd, the lights on stage slowly dimmed, signaling the start of the performance.

The first unit that performed on stage was a fairly new group, struggling to keep the audience’s attention. [y/n] wasn’t familiar with the exact details on how DreFes works, but one thing for sure, from what she observed and heard before, is that whoever wins is highly dependent on the audience.

Soon enough, the performance of the first unit ended, once again dimming the lights in preparation for the next unit to come out, Knights.

‘They’re next!’ [y/n] told herself, trying to contain her excitement.

The first time she heard about Knights was from her classmates talking about one of the DreFes that had happened that time. She wasn’t originally interested in any of the idols in the idol course that time, trying to grasp different names she heard from her classmates.

Akatsuki? Fine? God there were so many names, she couldn’t keep up.

But then one day, as she passed by one of the TV screens placed around the campus, a group of gallantly dressed men singing and dancing caught her attention. Asking one of the passersby who happened to stop and watch along with her, she found out that the group was none other than Knights.  
Present Time

“This school is so big!! It might even be bigger than our university!”

“It is I think. I mean the students here are divided into different courses after all” [y/n] explained as she ate the ice cream she bought from a random stall earlier.

Aya then looked at her friend rather questioningly. Ever since they entered the school, [y/n] seemed to know her way around the area and was quite familiar with certain details about the school that others wouldn't normally know. Maybe her friend was actually interested in idols from this school? Well she won’t know until she asks.

“You know [y/n]... You seem to know a lot about this school. It’s almost as if you actually studied here before” Aya said jokingly.

“I did.” [y/n] replied

Silence.

“WHAT?”

“SHHH! Keep your voice down Aya!”

A few onlookers wondered what the two were talking about with the sudden outburst, but with [y/n] trying to shoo their attention away, the strangers just moved on with whatever they were doing.

“Wait, so you studied here before? You’re joking right??”

“I did study here.”

“And you didn’t tell me? Great, and here I thought I was your best friend.”

“Didn’t think it was important, and you didn’t ask…”

Aya was sulking. It was pretty obvious with how she was pouting. [y/n] couldn’t help but sigh at the look her friend was making.

“I studied here, but only for a short while, so I’m not exactly an alumni here, plus…” [y/n] paused trying to phrase her words properly, “I don’t exactly have the best memories here.”


	3. Concert

_ “We send you our 'Grateful allegiance'. _

_ Please accept...” _

‘They’re in their third song, and he hasn’t noticed her  _ GOOD. _ ’

This was [y/n]’s current train of thought.

Of course, how could he even see her in this crowd after all? She thought.

She did her best to convince Aya that the best place to watch the performance was not in front, but at the center of the audience. How did she convince her friend? She wasn’t sure. It was all a blur.

So here they are, smushed by so many other fans cheering, and waving their cylumes to the beat of the song. Her friend, Aya, was one of them, and for some reason, she had five cylumes on each hand. FIVE. ON EACH HAND. A TOTAL OF 10 CYLUMES. Where did she even get those?

[y/n] just pushed the thought out of her mind and awkwardly cheered with the crowd.

She didn’t want to look like she wasn’t enjoying herself, after all, Aya did really want to enjoy this day with her, so the least she can do for her friend was not ruin the mood.

_ “My voice! _

_ Kawatta no sa _

_ Your sword!” _

That’s right, looking back, this was [y/n]’s favorite song from them right? It was the first song she heard from them. The song that was playing on that TV screen by the hallway two years ago.

Maybe if she just ignored what was on TV that time, maybe she could have been enjoying herself right now. Maybe she just didn’t get so invested, then maybe… Then maybe she wouldn’t have met them. Met  _ him _ .

_ “Shine! Shine! Shine! _

_ Sasageru you ni Smile! Smile! Smile!” _

  
  


‘Stop, just stop. This isn’t the time to think like that’ [y/n] tried to control her thoughts.

This wasn’t the time to be drowned by her thoughts. She moved past that. It’s been two years, she moved on already. He doesn’t matter anymore, they both live separate lives now.Both of them just mere strangers.

The most [y/n] can do now was enjoy herself. Or at least try to.

So there she was again, trying to clap to the beat of the song, bounce once in a while. God this was so tiring she thought.

Then at that exact moment, when [y/n] raised her head to look at the stage...

_ “Anata ni aeta” _

Eye contact.

Izumi’s eyes widened just slightly.

He saw her. That was her, in the audience, right?

And at that moment, he almost forgot that he was up on stage performing. Izumi was a few beats behind, but he easily caught up with everyone else.

The other viewers might not have noticed, but [y/n] easily did, but that wasn’t what mattered to her now, no, she didn’t care about whether Izumi was off beat for a while, or how the rest of the members were performing. What bothered her was that he saw her. He definitely looked right at her.

Impossible.

That’s right, there’s no way he could have seen her. There were hundreds of them in the audience, and maybe more! There was no way he could have pinpointed her out of everyone in the audience… yet. Yet, why did it bother her so much.

‘It’s fine’ she tried to calm herself. ‘He’s up there performing, and I’m here in the audience. This is the most encounter we’ll have… nothing else, nothing more.”

“Are you okay?”

[y/n] looked beside her. Her friend stopped her cheering, hands lowered with the cylumes turned off. Was Aya watching her all this time during her state of panic?

“You look a bit pale…” Aya’s eyebrows knitted as she looked at her friend. “It’s the crowd isn’t it! We can leave if you want to--”

“I’m fine, we don’t have to leave.” [y/n] assured her friend.

“BUT YOU’RE ALLERGIC TO CROWDS! You’ll die if you stay here!”

“I’M NOT ALLERGIC TO CROWDS.” Seriously. What was Aya thinking? “It must be the heat… anyway, the concert is almost over, I’ll be fine. Promise”

“All right… But if you do die, I’ll revive you with these” Aya held up all 10 cylumes, the light blinding [y/n]’s eyes. When did she even turn those things on??

But thanks to her friend’s earlier concern, [y/n] was able to somewhat enjoy the rest of the concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plus points if yall sang along.


	4. Encounter

After the concert, everyone from Knights decided to cool down a bit and eat their dinner in a reserved room inside the school building. Well everyone except one.

“Hmm? Where’s Sena-senpai?” Tsukasa asked as he entered the room.

The red-head just came back from buying some refreshments for everyone, and maybe he also went around the campus for a while… but he won’t tell that to everyone, after all, it has been some time since the unit returned to where everything had started.

“Tsukasa-chan~ you’re back!” Arashi greeted the boy.

“Suou!! I need juice!! ☆”

Tsukasa handed Leo a bottle of juice while placing the rest of the refreshments on top of the table, where the former had been composing a new song.

“Izumi-chan went out for a bit” Arashi told the red-head, seeing how the boy’s question was left unanswered.

“Did Sena-senpai need something? He could have just sent me a message…”

Arashi shook her head trying to wake Ritsu up.

“He said he was going to look for something~ maybe it had something to do with his little misstep at the concert a while ago.” Arashi kept on poking Ritsu’s face, hoping to get a bit of a reaction out of the sleeping idol.  
Sadly the most reaction she could get from the sleeping figure was a slight twitch or two.

“Now that I think about it… It wasn’t like Sena-senpai to make such a minor mistake like that.” the red-head wondered.

“Right?-- Ritsu-chan seriously! We’ll leave you behind this time you know!”

They always said that, but they still loved their little sleepy-head, so the most they did in situations like this, was just drag him around as he slept. Though, the younger male would wake up sometimes with a minor bruise or two, and possibly a sudden aching head.  
The culprit? Tsukasa casually taking hold of the older male’s foot and dragging him along to wherever they had to go.

“Wahaha! Details, details! ☆” Leo stood up from his seat throwing all the paper he held up in the air, making it seem like a bunch of large confettis as it gracefully fell to the ground. “He obviously went to look for [y/n]!”

“[y/n]!?” Arashi and Tsukasa said in unison

“Ugh… why is everyone yelling?” Ritsu stated as he covered his ears, hoping to muffle out the noise.

“Ritsu-chan! Seriously now, this is no time to sleep!” Arashi tried to shake Ritsu awake, hoping that this time, he wouldn't fall into another long nap.

“Wait, [y/n]-senpai is here?” Tsukasa asked.

“Of course she is! Ahaha” Leo said confidently, his head held high. “Your king could easily see a familiar face from a distance you know! Wahahah ☆!”

* * *

It was easier to roam around the academy at night, seeing how most of the people have gone home after the concert. There were still a few stalls here and there, but the overall festivities were over. The energy that morning had finally died down, which [y/n] was incredibly grateful for.  
Events like these tend to tire the girl out more than usual these days, so she always made sure that she saves up enough energy the day before whenever her friend invites her to such festivities.

The two girls sat nearby the takoyaki stall, seeing how [y/n] craved nothing else but the said snack. Which was relatively weird, since [y/n] had eaten nothing but takoyaki today.What is it even with that snack? And who dared to even make it taste so good, the girl wondered. So here they are, waiting for the next batch of takoyaki to be cooked.  
Aya on the other hand, still feeling the bliss from the concert a while ago, happily agreed to eat and stay wherever in the campus.

“I can’t believe it! Did you see how great they were performing live!! It’s so different compared to watching it on screen!”

Ever since they left the concert area to eat dinner, [y/n]’s friend had done nothing but talk about Knights and how amazing they were in person.  
[y/n] didn’t really mind listening to her dear friend, she enjoyed it actually.

She might have had a terrible history with the unit, well to be more exact, one member of the unit, but it wasn’t like she hated them. In fact, the liveliest days she had in Yumenosaki Academy were the days she spent with the unit. Plus, she had to admit, the group improved so much since the last time she watched them perform two years ago.

“Anyway, I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

“Huh?”

Aya just rolled her eyes at her friend, already used to her constantly spacing out midway through conversation. “You were really pale during the concert you know?”

“Oh… It’s nothing, really.” [y/n] told the girl sitting across from her. “I told you already, it must have been the heat or something.”

“Or, could be your allergy to crowds.”

The two laughed. It had been their running joke ever since the two got acquainted during their first year in college.

“But I was really REALLY worried you know.”

[y/n] looked at her friend.

“I thought you were going to faint at some point, I mean, you seemed really on edge ever since we arrived at the concert grounds.”

“Oh…”

Despite [y/n] trying her best to be her usual self that time, in the end her friend still noticed something was off about her. At least, Aya didn’t think she wasn’t enjoying herself though. Which also wasn’t the case. She did have fun, it was just somewhat weird having to see the guy you’ve wished you never met, suddenly performing up on stage.

“It was really no--”

“FINALLY.”

[y/n]’s eyes widened. She knew that voice, she knew it very well and how much she wanted to forget that beautiful voice she used to hear almost everyday. A voice she wanted to run away from ever since what had happened to them back then, and now she heard it once more, at a much closer and personal space.

The man behind her on the other hand, stood with a rugged breath, his hair a bit disheveled, which was very unlike the man with how fussy he is with his appearance.  
With how it looked, it almost seems like he ran around the entire campus as if he was on a marathon or something. That could be the actual reason why, after all, he was running all over trying to find her, hoping that she hadn’t left the premises.

“I finally freaking found you, [y/n]”

“Y-You’re…!” Aya was at a loss seeing who stood behind her friend.

Of course, why wouldn't she be speechless? They just saw their performance a while ago, not to mention that she has been a big fan of the group for quite some time

[y/n] on the other hand, abruptly stood up from her seat, pretending she heard nothing. She wanted nothing but to be placed as far away as possible from the man that could be standing behind her.

“M-my takoyaki should be ready…” Did she just stutter? play it cool, play it cool. “I’ll just go check our orders”

She tried to walk as fast as she could, away from the person behind her, only to be grabbed by the arm.

“Don’t run away from me, [y/n]!”

[y/n]’s steps were suddenly halted due to the sudden grip on her arm. She didn’t know what to do, and she didn’t want to see him, not now, and not anytime soon.  
At first, she honestly thought that she was ready to see him again, it has been two long years after all, but in her current predicament right now? She knew she wasn’t, and she wasn’t sure if she ever will be.

“Please… please let go of me.” She didn’t want to look at him, no, to be more exact, she was scared to look at him.

What face is he making right now? Is he still mad at her for what happened two years ago? Is he here to yell at her again? Make her feel like she’s nothing but the smallest and useless particle on this plant?

She didn’t know, she didn’t want to know.

“Not until you look at me.” His grip on her arm tightened, but not strong enough to bruise, but enough to make [y/n] wince a bit from the sudden force.

“Just leave me alone, please” the last word was barely a whisper, sounding like plea.

“[y/n]... S-Should I…?” Aya was at a loss with what she was seeing. She didn’t know if she should call for help, or at least maybe yell for it. She didn’t know what to do at all. She was glued to her seat seeing her friend looked so… small, and helpless. This was the first time she had seen her friend like this.

[y/n] was usually so sure of herself, always knowing what to do in situations like this. Always saving her friend from situations like this. So for Aya, seeing her friend so powerless in such a situation, she too couldn’t help but be rendered useless at what’s taking place.

“I told you to look at me!” He felt the girl flinch from his sudden outburst.

Was she, was she shaking? He could see the slight trembling on her shoulders.

Crap

He thought to himself.  
At this point, he was going to make the same mistake he did two years ago. The same mistake, and she’ll disappear on him again for who knows how long.

He loosened his hold on her arm, hoping that it could somehow lessen the fear he had instilled in her, but he didn’t let go completely.

“Please, just look at me.” At this point, he was begging. He just couldn’t handle it anymore, he just wanted to see her face, see her clearly after being apart from her for so long.

He gently reached out for [y/n]’s cheek with his free hand, and gently made her look his way, only for him to regret it.

There he saw her tears welling-up, making sure they won’t fall.Her mouth, slightly trembling, despite her trying to hide it by biting her lower lip.

“I-Izu--”

“Izumi-chan!” Arashi came running in along with Tsukasa.

The two were probably asked to find Izumi for being gone for too long, but the two obviously arrived at the worst possible timing.

“[y/n]-senpai?” Tsukasa was happy to see the girl at first, only to realize the fearful look she had worn.

He then turned his gaze towards Izumi and saw the older man taking hold of her arm, and the red-head put two and two together and scolded the silver-haired man before him.

“Izumi-senpai, what are you doing to [y/n]-senpai!?”

Izumi immediately let go of [y/n], and the girl was instantly enveloped in a hug by her friend, Aya.  
The two girls took a few steps away from the silver-haired man, but Aya never let go of her hold on [y/n], she wanted to make sure her friend was safe, this was the least she could do after all.

“Oh dear, this isn’t good,'' Arashi tried to calm Tsukasa down, making sure they don’t cause a scene any further as passerbys have started to look their way. “Tsukasa-chan, I think you should bring Izumi-chan back with the others.”

“But--”

Arashi only smiled at the boy, assuring him that she’ll handle things from here. After all, handling delicate matters of the heart was sort of her specialty, and this matter? It was way too delicate, crumbling even.

And with that, Izumi willingly left with Tsukasa, the latter looking back once just to see if [y/n] had finally calmed down from what he had done to her.

Stupid, I’m so stupid

The words kept on repeating inside his head like a broken record as he walked further and further away from the girl he’s been looking for these past two years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having to write everyone from knights all together was pretty hard seeing how I've only read a few stories from them, and most of the source I have on their interactions are from the stage plays....
> 
> yet here i am... writing about them. i, a ryuseitaiP.


	5. Past Pt. 1

87 poses, three background plates, and 8 scenes.  
When did [y/n]’s school work start piling up? Rather, who even allowed them to have this much workload? She’ll be immensely drained of all her creative juices by the time she works for the industry!

But who was she kidding? She knows the reason why her work had been piling up on her. Ever since her encounter with Izumi last weekend, her thoughts had done nothing but repeat the incident. She was so tired of it.

It feels as if she was back where she started two years back. She leaned back on her chair, slouching, her head facing up the ceiling.  
Maybe if she wished hard enough, a comet might come crashing in on her. That way she can finally be rid of all her problems, be rid of him.

‘Pathetic’, she thought.

Unable to concentrate on the amount of workload she had, she couldn’t help but give out another sigh.

How many was that now for the day?  
Who knows.

She thought that staying in the university’s library would help her focus on her plates more, yet here she is, not even close to 20% done.

Then there were footsteps, stopping just right by her table.

“You feeling better?”

It was Aya.  
Her class must have just ended.

“Never better” [y/n] said, throwing in a peace sign for extra emphasis.

[y/n] lowered her head and sat properly. She knew better than keeping up a horrible front from her friend.

“I’m sorry.” That was all she could muster

“For what?” Aya asked

[y/n] just took another long sigh. “For not telling you... I guess?”

“Oh...” Aya tapped her lower lip, trying to think of something to say. “Well, you do keep a lot of secrets to begin with.”

[y/n] winced a bit. Was her friend mad at her? Didn’t sound like it, but what she just said did make her feel a bit guilty.  
It wasn’t like she wanted to hide things from her closest friend, she just never found the right opportunity to open up about it. Or at least that’s what she wanted to tell herself.

“But maaaaan. Who knew you were close with Knights… I mean you are close with them right? But Izumi was really scary, what was up with that? Arashi, though!!--”

“Aya, stop. Just… just calm down for a while okay?”

“Oh sorry, I was rambling wasn’t I?” Aya smiled sheepishly.

It was a habit of hers. Whenever she finds or discovers something relatively interesting for her, she just can’t stop talking about it. It was honestly part of her charm, [y/n] thought.

“We should talk about this somewhere else.”

[y/n] stood up from her seat and started dumping all her plates inside her bag, not bothering to properly organize it.

_**2 years ago** _

‘This is the room right?’

[y/n] stood awkwardly in front of a closed door, wondering if she should knock or not. Is there anyone inside the room anyway? She didn’t know, and she was too anxious to find out.

A friend of hers, wait, was he a friend? Well, he was a student from the idol course [y/n] had to tutor due to the boy’s failing marks.  
One of her teachers asked her to tutor them, saying it was important for the student to start improving on their grades, or else they’ll be temporarily restricted from doing any idol work in the future.

[y/n] being part of the tutoring club, cases like these were pretty normal, but it was her first time teaching someone from the idol course. Normally someone else, a senior, would take on the responsibility, but currently none were available that time, and her being a second year, she was the next best option.

Luckily for her, the one she had to tutor was easy to get along with, Makoto Yuuki. They had some similar interests such as video games, and the like, and thanks to their growing friendship, the blonde had given her “access” to areas only restricted to idol course students, and gave her insider information on where she could meet the members of Knights.  
This leads to where she currently is. Standing awkwardly in front of a soundproof room.

“Ugh, this is stupid!” the girl grumbled, starting to regret her decision on coming here. Seriously, how did Yuuki even convince her to go here?

When she decided that she should just head home, a voice suddenly perked up gaining her attention.

“Oh my! What are you doing here? Did you need something?”

It was Narukami Arashi.

Seeing her up close, [y/n] could tell how beautiful this person’s features were, and just looking at the person in front of her had left her starstruck. Afterall, this is the Narukami Arashi of Knights, they may both be in the same school and year level, but the person in front of her was an idol nonetheless.

“Last time I checked, students outside of the idol course shouldn’t be here…”

“I-I was…” [y/n] should have brought an excuse with her before coming here.

“Oh! Could you be another student from the producer course?”

Arashi was shooting one statement after another, and [y/n] was seriously starting to lose track on which one she should reply to first.

“Oi, Naru-kun, I thought you were going ahead.”

‘It’s him!’ was the first thing that appeared in [y/n]’s head. The person she greatly admired and watched from afar all this time, Izumi Sena.

“Hmmm? Who’s this shabby looking person?”

Well that insult caught the girl off guard. She heard how sharp-tongued the silver-haired male was, but it still surprised her.  
Other Knights fans from her class had warned her about it, how he’ll throw every insult and show how much he’s looking down on you, or at least that’s how it felt for them. Thanks to this, a number of Izumi’s admirer’s from [y/n]’s class had stopped pursuing the male’s affections.  
Even her friend Yuuki had openly told her of his interactions with Izumi, on how intense and bothersome the older male was. How he would be spoiling him at one moment, then insult him in the next. Warning her that it was best to stay a fan from afar than endure his unending wrath of playing cat and mouse.

Despite all these warnings, [y/n] still decided to pursue Izumi. She was sure that he had his reasons for acting the way her friends had described him, and it wasn’t her place to meddle in it. All that mattered to her was how dedicated he was to his own craft and artistry. Seeing him perform each time, how each performance was greater than the last. She couldn’t help but be inspired by him and work hard herself in what she wanted to do in life. He was her sole inspiration, a star she followed as she traversed through her life.

If anything, the only reason why she went along with Yuuki on letting her in the idol course’s premises was just so she could have a closer look at the unit she highly regarded.She really had no plans on interacting with them, thinking that she’ll only bother them if she did so.

“So, what’s an annoying brat from the general course doing here?” He stood right in front of her, eyeing her for any reactions that might explain why she was there.

“Seriously Izumi-chan, be nice!”

“She’s an outsider, and not to mention, bothering us when we’re supposed to be practicing right now. How annoying.”

At this point, Izumi was glaring daggers at both her and Arashi, but mostly her.

“I-I’m sorry!!” [y/n] bowed her head deeply, hoping that the two in front of her would understand that she meant no harm, and was really sorry for taking up a bit of their time that was supposed to be used for practice. “I really wanted to see you Knights up close, but I never planned on bothering any of you!”

After explaining herself, [y/n] abruptly raised her head and ran towards the exit, not bothering to wait for any response from the two she had left bewildered.  
She didn’t run away because she was scared exactly, to put it into words, she felt so many things all at the same time that it just overwhelmed her, but fear definitely wasn’t any of the things she was feeling at that moment. If anything, she was just extremely starstruck at the moment.

But after a somewhat failed encounter with Knights, [y/n] decided to contact Yuuki to tell him what happened. It was something she promised him when he brought her where she currently is now. A payment of sorts, or more like a report.  
She reached out to the pocket of her skirt only to find it empty.

‘That’s weird…’ she thought. She remembered placing her phone in her pocket before entering the building leading to the soundproof rooms, but after checking around three or four times, her pocket, and also her bag this time, she still came out empty.

* * *

The following day, [y/n] spent most of her morning looking for her missing phone. She traced back her footsteps trying to check every nook and cranny on where her phone could be. She even asked the lost and found, but still left empty handed.

When lunch break came, she went back to the same routine as she did during the morning, but still had no luck in finding her phone.

“Ugh, where did i lose my phone??”

Then she remembered the one and only place she hasn’t checked, and cannot check due to restrictions, the hallway leading to the soundproof room where she met Izumi and Arashi.

“No, no, no, no, NO!” she yelled as she fell on her knees out of despair.

Worry grew on her features, thinking that her phone would be gone for good.  
How will she contact her parents from the countryside now? How will she recover all the photos, those precious memories? Not only that, how can she buy a new phone?  
Then there was also that charm she made that hung from her phone. She worked really hard to draw in the details on it, and when the time to have it produced for herself, she ended up having to beg the supplier to give her a much more student friendly discount, and now it was gone.

“Ugh, how unsightly can you be?”

A shadow loomed before [y/n]. Wondering the cause of this, her eyes widened as she looked up to see none other than Izumi Sena.

She abruptly stood from her earlier position while adding a bit of space away from the idol. With how things are going, she can tell that she already embarrassed herself enough in front of the person she greatly admired.

“I-I’m sorry! I-I was just--”

“What exactly are you to Yuu-kun?”

“Huh?”

“I’m asking who you are,and what you are to my precious Yuu-kun.” Izumi took out a phone from his pocket, it was her phone. “He’s been texting your phone non stop since last night and it bothered me that I can’t find out what you are to him thanks to your phone lock.”

“I’m sorry!” She apologized, but wait, did he actually try to unlock her phone? Thank god his success rate in doing so was low, imagine the shame she’ll have right now if he saw all the pictures she saved of him. “Can I please have my phone back?”

You tried to take back your phone from him, only to have him raise it high enough for you not to reach.

“Not until you answer me. What are you to my Yuu-kun? Don’t tell me you’re his girlfriend! There’s no way I’m allowing my Yuu-kun be with some lowly girl like you!”

[y/n] stood there in shock. Was he for real? She honestly didn’t know where to react at this point. At the accuracy of Yuuki’s description of the idol standing in front of her, the fact that he’s been throwing some insults here and there, or the fact that he assumed you were dating Yuuki.

The last thought made you laugh a bit, you honestly tried to hold it in, but you couldn't help but let out a small giggle, and this surprised Izumi. This wasn’t the normal reaction he’d usually get from people. Normally, after putting out a bit of harsh criticism, they’d be off running away from him. It was never a giggle.

Once [y/n] finally had a bit of composure, she looked at the man in front of her, examining the sudden change in expression he had before your little laughing fit.

“Yuuki-kun and I aren’t dating, Izumi-senpai, I’m just tutoring him.” Thanks to your laughter, you had a bit more confidence in trying to talk to your favorite idol. “So you don’t have to worry, okay? I won’t take Yuuki-kun away from you, I promise.”

Then she smiled up at him, leaving the silver-haired male speechless. He never expected to see such a beautiful smile from someone he sees as a commoner. It was such a carefree gentle smile, that he just wanted to keep it for himself forever, and never let anyone else see, a smile just for him. For some reason, he wanted that.

“Here.”

Izumi took one of [y/n]'s hands and returned her phone, but he didn’t let go. His hands enclosing the girl’s smaller one along with the phone she had been searching for.

“T-Thank you…” A slight pink dusting her cheeks.  
“That charm of yours, where’d you get it?” He asked, as he let go of her hand, suddenly missing the feeling of it.

“Oh! I-I made it actually! Well, more like I designed it, then had it produced!”

The charm on [y/n]’s phone had a design of a shield and a pair of swords crossed on it. The details on it were very intricate, showing that the artist had put in a lot of thought in designing it. And behind it, there lay the Knights logo.

“I see.”

With Izumi eyeing her hand where she held her phone, she started to wonder if he was mad at her. Did she say something wrong? Wait, maybe he hated it? The charm that is.

“Sorry, I guess it wasn’t a really good design huh? I’m sorry you had to see my dumb charm and--”

“I like it.” He nodded with approval.

This caught her off guard. Ever since she first encountered him, he had done nothing but insult her, but for once he showed some positive reaction towards her. She couldn’t help but bite her lower lip at the sudden turn of events, a habit she has when she can’t find a proper response while being shocked.

“Whatever, this is a waste of time.” Izumi turned his back on her signaling his leave, but before he did, he looked at her one last time.

“You better tutor Yuu-kun properly or else.” His words were laced with venom, but the next thing he said lacked the same sting, something a bit more hopeful. “Anyway, I guess see you around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter I have written ever for this. Anyways next chapter might be as long and is gonna take a while to finish.
> 
> I originally planned this to be 10 chapters long, but I realized there were still some details that need to be added in, so it might be longer... hopefully not longer than chapters...


	6. Past Pt. 2

_**2 years ago** _

[y/n] didn’t know how it got to this, but after losing her phone, she started spending a lot of her time with the members of Knights. She tried to look back, and all she could remember was that there was a time she was out in the garden area, writing down notes for her next tutoring session with Yuuki, and the next thing she knew, she was being dragged by a silver-haired idol named Izumi.

The male said that he had to make sure that the study material she was making for his precious Yuu-kun was perfect, with these exact words: “I will not let Yuu-kun learn from some second rate study material, come here and let me review those!”

After that, Izumi would always end up dragging [y/n] around with him whenever he saw her. There was even a time where the older male picked her up from class during lunch break, causing curious gossip and whispers among her classmates.

Of course, meeting Knights wasn’t an easy thing for her, [y/n] was practically a stuttering mess at first, but slowly warmed up to each of them. She also found out that apparently, Knights didn’t have their ‘King’ at the moment, and Izumi Sena was standing as the temporary leader.

Then amongst the members, [y/n] felt the most comfortable around Arashi. They easily became close friends with Arashi saying, “If anyone is bothering you here, just tell me. Us girls need to look out for each other after all~”

Ritsu on the other hand, was someone she didn’t have an easy time getting to know seeing how he was always asleep, though they did have some conversations once in a while, but that was it.

Then Tsukasa, being the youngest in the unit, saw [y/n] as an older sister, just like Arashi. After the red-head found out that she was part of the tutoring club, he instantly jumped on the opportunity to ask her on different school topics he wasn’t able to pick up in class. It wasn’t hard tutoring the boy though, he was really smart and had a good grasp on each of his subjects. He just tends to overthink once in a while, which [y/n] tried to reassure him that he was doing fine.

Lastly, there was Izumi. He was still harsh as ever with her, but with the two of them slowly getting closer, she could somewhat read him a bit better now. That his harsh criticism was his way of showing his affections for those he cared about. He cared about her… the thought warmed [y/n]’s heart.

Izumi on the other hand knew that [y/n] was a fan of his, but what he didn’t know was the growing feelings she had for him. Despite [y/n]’s growing crush on the male, she wasn’t determined on pursuing him any further.

She already found herself lucky that she got to spend time with the entire unit, spend time with him. There was no point in hoping for anything more, not when she found it obvious that Izumi didn’t reciprocate such feelings. His eyes were on Yuuki after all, and those who were beautiful, and beautiful was the last thing she could see herself as.

So [y/n] was already content with what she has. She was happy, but slowly, things had started to shift in her life. A rift starting to form between her and Izumi as the incoming DDD came closer each day.

* * *

“He’s not replying at all…” [y/n] looked at her phone for the nth time that hour.  
It was after school hours, and she was supposed to meet Yuuki at the library. But an hour later, he hasn’t responded to a single message she sent, nor answered her calls.  
Worry started to grow on the girl's face. Looking back, he also hasn’t contacted her for a while at all.

Normally, the male would message her after practice, telling her how his day went, or if he found anything interesting, and she really enjoyed these conversations they have outside of tutoring. Though she can’t say for sure that it would be the same for Izumi.

For some reason, the older male seemed moodier than usual when it came to [y/n]. He seemed much harsher whenever he saw her messaging Yuuki. At first, [y/n] thought that maybe Izumi was jealous of her seeing how close she’s gotten with Yuuki, but apparently he was just as harsh when the older male saw her messaging anyone else when she was with him. Izumi also seemed to start glaring at anyone who tried to approach her, scolding her that she shouldn’t be too nice to everyone or they’ll take advantage of her, or something along those lines.

Then [y/n] realized, if there was anyone who might know where Yuuki was, Izumi was bound to know.

Though, the girl also realized that she also hadn’t had time to be with the older male.  
She noticed that Izumi seemed much more on edge lately, and suddenly disappearing during Knights practice or on lunch breaks.  
[y/n] tried asking Arashi about it, but the blonde never gave her a straight answer, or would somehow change the topic at hand.

With all the thinking [y/n] has done, a bad feeling started creeping up on her. For some reason, the girl started remembering what Yuuki had told her about Izumi. How obsessive he can be towards the younger male, trying to enforce his feelings on Yuuki, constantly insisting that he, Izumi Sena, will be his caring older brother. How the older male even tried to abduct him at times.

Wait…

Suddenly, the girl started putting two and two together, her complexion growing a bit paler at the realization.

‘It can’t be... It must be a coincidence…’ She tried to convince herself.

Yet with the dreadful feeling constantly lingering around her, she immediately fixed her things and left the library.

* * *

  
Trying to get through the idol course’s premises took a lot of effort without [y/n]’s friends' help, but luckily with her familiarity in the area, she was able to sneak into the building leading to the rented soundproof rooms.

She ran around the hallway, checking and knocking in each room, hoping to find a familiar face. As she turned in the next corner, at the very end of the hall, there she saw Izumi who just came out of the room.

“I-Izumi-senpai!” She jogged her way towards him, not having a second to catch her breath from running around the entire building.

Izumi looked her way, her hair all messed up, and her forehead starting to sweat from all that running. He couldn’t help but grimace at the sight, not at the girl exactly, but on how much she lacked care for her appearance.

But he didn’t have time for her right now, no, he had other important matters to take care of.

“What do you want? If you’re here to waste my time, then leave.”

That came out way harsher than he intended to, he can tell by how the girl suddenly flinched from his words.

“Yuuki-kun.” She said. “He’s with you isn’t he?”

He didn’t respond. From the looks of it, he was sure that [y/n] already had an idea on what he did. The girl was pretty smart after all, and from what he’s heard, apparently [y/n] had been asking about his whereabouts lately, along with Yuuki.

“He is… Isn’t he?”

“Just leave me alone.” Izumi tried to walk away from [y/n], but she grabbed his hand as he passed her by, halting his movements.

“Izumi please, I don’t know what’s going on and--”  
  


“JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!” He yelled as he slapped her hand away from him.

This was the first time he had shown hostility towards her, the first time she actually felt terrified of him. He was never like this towards her, he never raised his voice or tried to hurt her in any way. Yes, Izumi was harsh with his words, but she knew there was no ill will in it, but this time, this time it felt different.

The air around them slowly getting colder and colder. She had to say something. This isn’t Izumi, not the Izumi she knows.  
With how he’s acting, her hunch on Yuuki’s sudden disappearance should be right. With that, she needed to talk some sense to him, she had to, or else he might do something he’ll regret later on, something that could affect his career.

“Y-You have to let him go, Izumi-senpai. I… I know Yuuki-kun is with you.” [y/n]’s voice was small, but she tried to stand her ground, she had to do this for his sake. “And for whatever reason it is, you have to let him go. If you don’t then you might just regret it in the future so please--!”

“DIDN’T I TELL YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!?”

Unable to control his anger, Izumi grabbed the lapels of [y/n]’s blazer. His eyes were seething with rage.

‘This isn’t him, it’s not like him.’ She tried to tell herself, but her fear was winning over her. She tried to rip Izumi’s arm off of her so she could escape, but it was no use.

“Who do you think you are telling me what to do?! Just look at you! You’re nothing! A pathetic sorry excuse of a person.”

The words kept spilling off of his mouth. [y/n] wanted to believe that he didn’t mean any of this, but the words just kept on coming.

“You know nothing about what Yuu-kun needs, and you know NOTHING about me! So don’t think like you know everything just because I took pity on a piece of trash like you. You think you’re so great just because we let a peasant like you into our circle? But in reality, you’re nothing but an eyesore to us. So don’t you DARE tell me what I should freaking do!”

Then it broke. Tears spilled uncontrollably from [y’n]’s eyes, her lips trembling along with her hands that tried to remove Izumi’s grip on her. And that’s when he realized, out of anger with everything that’s happening with him. With Yuuki rejecting him, and with the stress of having to prepare for the upcoming DDD, he ended up letting out all his anger on her.

With this realization, he slowly let go of her blazer, not knowing if he should wipe the constant flow of her tears.

“[y/n], I--” Then he was cut off.

[y/n] bowed in front of him deeply apologizing, when she had no reason to.

“I-I’m sorry.”

Then she left running away from him. Fearing that if she had stayed any longer, he’d say something even more painful than what she already heard.

The only time [y/n] stopped running was when she was finally out of the building. Away from him. Then that’s when she received a call from her mother.

If this was any normal day, [y/n] would have done anything to convince her mother otherwise, but this wasn’t that day, and she was glad for that phone call.

* * *

In the next few days leading up to the DDD, [y/n] tried her best to avoid Izumi and any other member of Knights. She never answered their phone calls or replied to their messages. She continued on with her school life without them.

The only time she got to see them was during the first round of DDD, Knights vs. Trickstar.

She stood at the very back of the crowd to not gain any attention from any Knights member while they were on stage. And when the competition started between the two units, the first thing [y/n] noticed were the missing people on stage. Apparently there were only two members from Trickstar on stage, a person called Isara Mao, if she remembered correctly, and some mysterious masked stranger. Knights on the other hand, was missing Izumi.

‘He must be with Yuuki-kun right now.’ [y/n] thought.

As the battle continued on, the missing members finally entered the stage.

The sight of Izumi hurt [y/n]. The words he had told her were still fresh on her mind and she hated it. No matter what she did to distract herself from remembering, it always failed, and now that she saw him again, it hurt even more.

[y/n] wanted to leave at that moment, but she promised herself that this one last time, she was going to watch them. Watch him. And after this, she’ll officially sever all her ties with the unit, with Izumi.

Then came the announcement.

“Everyone, please listen! Unfair as it may be, but Izumi Sena of Knights had kidnapped one of our members in order to win DDD!”

Then there was emptiness. Listening to the broadcast numbed [y/n]’s for some strange reason. Was it because she knew all along? Knew that Izumi took hold of Yuuki all this time? Knew that if she were only braver, stronger that time, Knights could have avoided this incident?

The girl didn’t know, but she was glad. Glad that got to see the final outcome of that battle, before she disappeared from the campus for good.


	7. Answers

Izumi continued his work as usual, without people noticing anything unusual about him, that is everyone except for his unitmates and some of his friends in Ensemble Square.

They noticed how quieter he has become, minus the harsh comments once in a while when he finds someone bothering him or anything along those lines.

The first and only person who decided to confront Izumi was none other than Arashi, she after all, was the one who knew the silver-haired male’s history with [y/n] best.

“You feeling better?” Arashi asked as she sat in front of Izumi.

The blonde found Izumi seated near the windows in the staff canteen drinking his morning coffee.

“Why do you ask like I never was to begin with?” Izumi replied as he placed his coffee down on the table.

A frown, the blonde knew he was only trying to put a brave front. She knew because she was there two years ago, when Izumi realized his mistake, where he went and looked for [y/n] everywhere he could, and where he waited for her to come back, but never did.

“You know Izumi-chan, you should be more honest about your feelings.”

The said male’s frown deepened. He understood what Arashi meant, he was just too stubborn to do so.

“I am being honest.” The silver-haired male said a matter of fact. “I’m moving on by forgetting her”

“Izumi-chan...”

This wasn’t like the usual Izumi Arashi knew. She knows how intense Izumi could be when it came to his feelings, and would do anything to get what he wants. She’s seen it after all. But this time, this time the silver-haired male was so resigned, that it made her realize how much he truly loved her.

“I don’t see the point in wasting my time when she doesn’t even want to look at me.”

He loved her so much that he was willing to let her go, despite waiting for [y/n] for this long to see her again.

“You know, I really don’t think that’s the best solution.”

But despite Izumi’s decision, Arashi wasn’t one to give up on the two, that’s why she had to do something, before either two regret things even more.

“Then tell me?! What should I do then?!” Izumi yelled as he slammed the table.

“Apologize” Arashi told him flatly as she looked him straight in the eyes, “it’s that simple you know.”

And he was silent.  
  


_**2 years ago** _

“The hell are you eating?!” Izumi scolded the girl as he saw the lunch [y/n] had prepared.

He just finished cooking his lunch for the day, and instantly went to look for the girl to hopefully get to eat together alone, not that he would admit to anyone that he wanted to spend some time with [y/n] alone.

Luckily enough, the idol easily found the girl eating alone in their school’s cafeteria, only to be disappointed at what she was eating.

“Uhm… Lunch?” The girl said a matter of fact.

Izumi placed his lunch on the table and grabbed the instant noodles [y/n] was about to devour. He heard the girl’s protest, but ignored it and proceeded to dump the food in the nearby trash can.

He came back to sit on the same table as the girl, only to find [y/n] with a pout on her face, her arms crossed, and her back slouched on the chair she sat on.  
  
“Great! So what will I eat now?”

Izumi only rolled his eyes at [y/n]’s antics as he fixed his lunch getting ready to eat.

He easily noticed [y/n] slowly coming out of her slouched position to watch him prepare his meals. It was obvious that the girl wanted a taste of whatever he had just cooked in their school’s kitchen which was free to use for the students.  
He couldn’t help but smirk at the sight of her, she was so easy to read he thought.

Soon enough he was done arranging his food which consisted of a fresh salad, some miso soup, and a breaded fish, golden to the crisp. The sight of it could make any person drool, especially [y/n] who was obviously starving since she never got a bite of her noodles which Izumi just threw out.

Without her noticing, Izumi handed her a pair of chopsticks, which shocked [y/n], unsure if she should take it or not.

“I made too many, so you better help me finish this.”

And she smiled, happily taking the chopsticks from the idol. She first took a bite from the fish, and it tasted just as good it looked.

“This is amazing Izumi-senpai! Did you cook this?” She asked him, trying to eat some more of it.

“Of course I did! I can’t just go around eating the same trash as everyone else you know.” He told her, only to proceed scolding her, seeing how [y/n] only took bites of the fish. “And eat your vegetables! Seriously! You’ll never be able to keep a decent figure if you just eat meat!”

After that, the two spent most of their lunch breaks like that. With Izumi constantly scolding [y/n] for always eating nothing but junk food, or something he deemed not healthy enough. The girl just proceeded to stop bringing her own meals after that. Which was okay, since Izumi would always cook enough for the two of them, which he will never admit, he’s doing on purpose.

He really enjoyed seeing the girl’s expressions on how much she enjoyed the food he had prepared, always showering him with compliments. Compliments he should be used to by now due to the amount he receives from his countless fans, but this was different. [y/n]’s compliments were like music to him, or rather, anything she says was, which is why he always allowed her to constantly ramble about anything, may it be about school, her interests, or life in general. Of course he’ll still put in a snarky remark once in a while, but only to see the cute reactions she’d make.

That’s right, he enjoyed this, and he wanted to keep this feeling and moments like this forever.

* * *

It was lunch break, and Izumi was looking for [y/n] all over the campus. Apparently she wasn’t in their usual seat in the cafeteria, so he decided to go to her class to personally ask the girl’s classmates if she went to class today or not, which apparently she did.  
To say he wasn’t annoyed with this was an understatement. He was really really REALLY irritated. He was messaging the girl only to not receive a single reply from her, which is why he’s going all this way to look for her, and eat lunch together.

Then he heard her voice as he walked around the garden space. He followed the source and found [y/n] talking with Arashi, the two seated by the bench surrounded with flowers around it. It was a nice view, and if Arashi didn’t sit beside [y/n] he would have already snapped a photo of the girl in secret.

When he walked a bit closer, so he could greet the two, he overheard what the two were actually talking about and decided to hide behind a tree.

“Oh my! How lucky for you [y/n]!” Arashi happily told the girl “to be so young and in-love! Onee-chan is definitely jealous!”

_‘In-love??’_

Izumi’s clenched his fist at the thought of [y/n] being interested in someone. He kept on wondering who the guy was exactly. There was no way any other man in this school or where ever was deserving of the girl’s love, and just thinking about [y/n] having any affection for any other man just made him want to punch that person in the face.

Then he remembered.

‘Yuu-kun?’

That’s right, the two are relatively close, and with [y/n] always meeting Yuuki for study sessions, he wouldn’t be surprised if the girl had fallen for the boy. Yuuki, was after all, beautiful, if he could say so himself, but this conflicted his feelings. If the guy [y/n] really liked was Yuuki, then there was no way he could punch his precious Yuu-kun!

“Ugh! This is so embarrassing!”

[y/n] and Arashi continued talking, which snapped Izumi out of his thoughts. He wanted to see what kind of expression [y/n] was wearing right now, but didn't want to take a peek at the risk of being seen, so all he did was just imagine the pink dusting on the girl’s cheeks.

“So who is it!” Arashi insisted. “Don’t leave me hanging! I am so curious!~”

“I-, Ugh! I can’t!” Izumi heard [y/n] slap her cheeks. Now he was 100% sure it was red.

“Let me take a guess then~” Arashi said as she really wanted an answer on who [y/n] liked.

Izumi on the other hand was growing more and more impatient. How long does he have to wait to find out who the guy he’s going to punch is!?

“It’s Izumi-chan, isn’t it?”

Then there was silence.

Why did Arashi mention him first? What did [y/n] look like right now? Did she hate the idea? God, the thought irritated him.

“I-Is it that obvious?” [y/n] asked quietly, and that’s where everything stopped around Izumi.

He couldn’t pick up what the two had said next, but the next thing he heard, the only words that caught his attention, was [y/n] telling Arashi: “I like him, Izumi-senpai… I like him a lot.”

And the rest of the conversation just drifted over him, his thoughts only on what he had just heard from the girl that held his heart.  
Then he was snapped out of his thoughts, hearing footsteps leaving the area. He tried to conceal himself further with the use of the tree behind him, and there he saw [y/n] leaving the garden space without noticing him.

“Eavesdropping are we?~ That’s not very nice.” Came Arashi’s voice.

“I wasn’t eavesdropping. You guys were just talking way too loud for everyone to hear”

Izumi walked out of his hiding spot behind a nearby tree by the corner.

“Hmm~” Arashi placed one delicate finger on her chin, thinking where she should bring the conversation after what Izumi had just heard from her conversation with [y/n]. “So what will you do?”

“Huh?” Izumi asked with a sour look plastered all over his face. He knew where this conversation was going, but it’s not like he can just walk out from it. Knowing Arashi, she definitely wouldn’t let him out of her sight unless he answered her questions.

“Will you give her a reply? Tell her you know? Seriously Izumi-chan! How can you be so unaffected after finding out one of a girl’s biggest secrets!”

And there goes Arashi, being her usual dramatic self again, Izumi thought. He didn’t exactly hate it, he liked it actually. It added a bit of… color, to his usual day to day life.

“I don’t know” Izumi shrugged.

He really didn’t. He had countless confessions already from so many women, and even men, yet why did this affect him the most? Normally, he would just go off and reject the person and move on with his life like nothing had happened.  
It’s not like he didn’t care about those people’s feelings, in fact he rather appreciated it, helped him do better in his career, but he won’t admit that to anyone of course. Plus, it’s not like he had time to dabble in the feelings of the heart. He had idol work to do, on top of his piling school requirements, which was gladly lessening due to the help of a certain [y/h/c]-haired girl.

So why? Why couldn’t he do the same to her? Reject her feelings and move on. Why did the words she had just said, kept repeating inside his head like a melody he could never get tired of

I like him, Izumi-senpai… I like him a lot.

Why can’t he stop thinking about it. Why can’t he stop imagining the sudden blush that might have coated her cheeks as she said those words. Stop the images of her smiling, a smile just meant for him. Why?

“Izumi-chan?”

Arashi lightly tapped the silver-haired man’s shoulder. She noticed how her questioning suddenly left him in deep thought. Maybe, maybe she should just leave this conversation for another day. After all, feelings such as these shouldn’t be rushed after all, and maybe Izumi just didn’t have the same feelings as [y/n]. That thought kind of hurt Arashi, especially since she really liked the girl and wanted to give her full support for their possibly blooming relationship.

“Izumi-chan you don’t have to answer if you don’t want--”

“I like her.” he said. Barely a whisper, but he said it, and he knows Arashi heard it as well seeing how the blonde’s eyes widened a bit.

“I like her, but she’s better off not knowing.”

“WHY NOT!?”

He should have prepared for that, he knew Arashi was going to have a slight outburst sooner or later.

“Can’t you keep your voice down?! Seriously.”

“Sorry Izumi-chan! But!” Arashi didn’t know how to explain what she wanted to say, no, rather, there were just so many things she wanted to say that she didn’t know what to ask first. “But why won’t you tell her! You already know she likes you!”

“I can’t, okay?” His voice was firm.

Arashi only looked at her friend, waiting for what he had to say next. She knows, she knows that there’s something holding her dear friend back from confessing his feelings, but what?

“We’re idols.”

“So?”

“It’s not going to be easy for us.”

“Something being easy or not was never a factor to you.”

Izumi grumbled at what his friend just said.

“What I’m trying to say is, Izumi-chan. You’re the type to get what you want no matter what. You never make a fuss about those little details you know~”

Arashi was right. He’s always been like that, hasn’t he?

“It’s because I’ll hurt her, alright?” He looked his friend straight in the eye. He wanted to get his point across. He normally hated telling anyone about how he truly felt, but the conversation had already gone this far, plus, Arashi was one of the closest friend’s he’s got that stuck around him for this long. “I’ll hurt her, and when I do, she’ll disappear. Just like everyone else.”

Then there was silence. The two just stayed there side by side, not saying anything. Letting the words Izumi had just said fade away along with the wind. He was glad that [y/n] had the same feelings as him, but he strongly felt what he had just told Arashi. That’s why all he did this entire time was just enjoy [y/n]’s presence, and even if he wanted to keep it for himself, he couldn’t.

Then that’s when Arashi realized. His friend has always been like this. He never showed it, but he did have a sensitive side to him. There were things that cut him deeply, and he couldn’t move past it, and it affected him. Affected him until now, and as one of his friend’s Arashi could only comfort him to a certain extent.

“You won’t know that, won’t you?”

Izumi looked up at his friend, seeing how what she had just said was much more interesting than the ground he was previously glaring at.

“I think you should think about it for a while, Izumi-chan. You yourself should know that she won’t do that to you for no reason right?” Arashi gave his friend her usual caring smiles. “She stuck by you for this long you know? And you were really really REALLY mean to her all this time!”

Izumi’s frown deepened. Maybe it had a hint of anger mixed with it.

Arashi saw the change in expression, and just laughed to herself.

“You were mean to her all this time, but in the end, she still loved you, for who you really are.”

Warmth.

That’s right, he felt warm. It was a nice comforting feeling, and with what his friend had just said, he felt more assured.  
That’s right, he should think about this a bit more. Who knows, maybe things will turn out well for him and [y/n].

WIth that, Arashi knew her friend’s inner turmoil had finally calmed down. She was about to offer him to go with her to get some refreshments before they started their lessons, but before they could, another person had entered their little safe space.

“Izumi-san, there you are.”  
It was Tenshouin Eichi.

After that, everything just kept going downhill for Izumi. Yuuki Makoto’s kidnapping incident which he did, being disqualified from DDD, and losing her.

* * *

After the incident in DDD, Knights had to stay low for a while to not cause any outrage from the public. The unit had to do a bit of community service towards their school as well as a form of apology, but what Izumi clearly remembered the day after the event was him looking for [y/n].

He knew what he had done, and he wanted to apologize to her as soon as possible.

The thought of apologizing just didn’t sit well with him, he hated it thanks to how much pride he held for himself, but Arashi convinced him to do so if the silver-haired idol wanted to fix what he had broken to begin with. But more than anything, [y/n] deserved it, the apology. That’s why here Izumi is now, standing right in front of the girl’s classroom.

One of [y/n]’s classmate’s just came out of the room, and Izumi instantly grabbed the person’s arm, insisting they tell him where [y/n] was.

“S-She’s not here!” The student responded.

“What do you mean she’s not here?! So where the hell is she?”

It would have been easier for Izumi to find [y/n] if only she replied to his messages, but he had no luck, so he was stuck pestering this classmate of hers instead.

“I don’t know! She just didn’t go to school today, and our adviser just told us that she transferred school’s!”

Izumi was left speechless. His grip on the student loosen, and he didn’t know what he should do next. All he knew was that she really disappeared from his life.

* * *

After finding out about [y/n] leaving the school for good, Izumi spent his time looking for her, trying to get possible leads on where she could be.  
He asked his Yuu-kun, but apparently the girl had stopped responding to the blonde’s messages as well. So with no leads left, Izumi was left to wait.

His waiting led to the Knight’s leader’s return, their king, Tsukinaga Leo.

Things weren’t exactly smooth sailing with the king’s return, but when things have finally died down, and relationships amongst the members of the unit had been patched, Izumi’s thoughts on [y/n] had finally lessened.

His feelings for her though were still strong. Izumi told Leo about the girl, showing pictures, and all that, that Leo couldn’t help but tease Izumi in the long run. Telling the silver-haired male that he wasn’t the Sena he knew, so he must be an alien.

This of course irritated Izumi, causing the two to have a petty squabble once in a while.

But even if his feelings for [y/n] continued to grow, even he kept waiting, even after graduation came. She never returned to him.

_**Present Time** _

“Here”

“The hell is that?”

“A letter from Makoto-chan.”

“From Yuu-kun?! Why didn’t tell me earlier!” He instantly took the envelope from the blonde.

“Apparently your precious Yuu-kun is still in contact with our dear [y/n], but i thought it would be better if he told you what happened to her two years ago and where she is now in person.”

“But this is a stupid letter” Izumi spat.

“Don't be mean! Your precious Yuu-kun wrote this for you! Really now, he’s just busy lately catching up with work, so this is the most he can do for now”

Izumi only looked at the envelope which held Yuuki’s letter, which possibly held the answers to the questions he’s been wondering for the past two years.

The idol then thanked Arashi, and left. Saying that he was going to read the letter in his room, and true to his words, that’s what he did exactly.

Yuuki had explained in his letter that after [y/n] disappeared two years ago, the girl only started replying to the blonde’s messages a month after she had left, and explaining the details of why she left and where she had gone.

Apparently, before the events of DDD, [y/n] had received a phone call from her mother, explaining that her father was terribly ill, and his chances of living was 50/50. For the girl to not have any regrets, [y/n]’s mother convinced her to go back to the countryside so [y/n] could be with them until her father’s last possible breath.

True enough, after [y/n] had transferred school’s near their home in the province, her father had lost the battle to his illness three months later.  
With [y/n]’s father’s death, her mother told her that she could go back to Yumenosaki Academy to finish her studies, but [y/n] insisted on staying in the province.

Yuuki explained in the letter how [y/n] decided not to return was due to what had happened between her and Izumi, how it was better off if they stayed away from each other. She didn’t want to hold Izumi back anymore after all. She truly believed she did.

After [y/n] had graduated, her mother insisted that it was okay for her to go back to the city to get her college degree, and that she’ll find better opportunities there, which [y/n] did.  
Then that’s where the letter’s explanation ended.

A load had been lifted off of Izumi’s shoulder’s, yet his heart still hurt. It hurt knowing that she chose to stay away from him, when all this time he was looking and waiting for her. Well he did deserve it after all, he thought. This was his mess to begin with, if he only didn’t blow off all his steam on her that day, telling her things he didn’t mean, then things wouldn’t be like this.

But thanks to Yuuki’s letter, and a push from Arashi, Izumi this time was determined to fix things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter i'll ever write for this fanfic... hopefully.
> 
> Anyways, Izumi be like "i'll punch who [y/n] likes!" only to find out its him... and arashi is best wingman.


	8. Apology

After telling her history with Knights, Aya talked about the said unit less frequently than usual, which [y/n] really did feel bad about. She kept on insisting Aya that she didn’t have to hold back on talking about the said unit. Yet of course, her friend still insisted otherwise, just so she wouldn’t feel uncomfortable, and [y/n] greatly appreciated that.

Today though, [y/n] wasn’t with her best friend, because one, she didn’t have classes for the day, and second, she had promised Yuuki Makoto that she’ll meet up with him.

It wasn’t weird for the two to ask one another to hang out. In fact, the two of them would actually meet up once every month or two months just to catch up. The two were busy after all, which is why they couldn’t meet up more frequently. The blonde had idol work, and with her college studies, it was hard to find a decent schedule for the two to see each other more. Though most of their hangouts were usually spent on competing against each other in the arcade. If she remembered completely, their tally of victories against each other was a tie as of the moment.

As [y/n] reminisced about her previous meetups with Yuuki, she didn’t notice that she already arrived at their meeting place, a small, but fancy looking cafe. Honestly not the type of place she’d expect of the blonde to hangout with, but she just shrugged the thought that maybe he wanted to try something new for a change.

[y/n] entered the cafe, eyeing the area for any signs her blonde haired friend, but didn’t find him anywhere. She checked her phone, to see if Yuuki had sent any messages on whether he already arrived at the said destination or not. Sadly there was none.

She just shrugged, and went to look for a spot in the cafe, where she could wait for her friend comfortably.  
The girl chose a seat by the corner, a rather secluded and seemingly private looking area in the cafe. Yuuki after all, was still an idol, and the two of them always had to take extra caution when hanging out, in fear that his fans might recognize him.

[y/n] continued waiting for her friend patiently, checking her phone once in a while to amuse herself, or let time pass her by a bit more quickly. While she was distracted from said activity, she didn’t notice that she already had company.

“Oi.”

[y/n] easily recognized that voice, and she was pretty sure that voice wasn’t the one she was expecting to hear this day.  
She quickly looked up to the source, and there she saw, Izumi Sena.

He was well dressed as [y/n] would have expected from the idol that also works as a model. The one thing [y/n] instantly noticed was the sun-glasses Izumi kept on despite being indoors already.

The idol must have kept it on to prevent anyone from recognizing him.

Not wanting to be there any longer with him, [y/n] tried to stand up from her seat only to be gently pushed back down by Izumi.

“Just stay put, will you?” The idol said sharply as he sat down across [y/n].

“A-Actually I was going to mee-”

“Yuu-kun’s not coming.”

Shock. How did Izumi actually know she was going to meet up with Yuuki? And as if he had read the girl’s thoughts, Izumi said, “I asked Yuu-kun to contact you.”

Her shock at this point just doubled.

“Seriously, do I have to explain every detail to you? How annoying.” The male stated as he looked at the menu that was just lying by their table. “Since there’s no way I’ll be able to contact you directly, I asked Yuu-kun to set this up, seeing how you two are still goody-goody with each other.”

“You could have contacted me directly.” [y/n] stated as she watched Izumi read the menu. With how picky of an eater the idol is, she doubted he’d end up ordering anything. That is unless he’s changed.

“Then you wouldn't reply obviously.” He replied.

That was true. If Izumi had contacted her directly, [y/n] would have instantly blocked the number from her phone. After all, she didn’t want to be involved with the male anymore. Yet here she was, sitting across from him as he continued scrutinizing the menu. She even heard him say, “Seriously, isn’t there anything on this menu that isn’t littered with either too much salt or too much sugar?”

Yup, he was still the same picky eater.

“What do you want from me, Izumi-senpai?” Senpai? Is that what she should still be calling him? Well that’s what [y/n] was used to, so she just went with that.

She watched him fish for a reply as he returned the menu on it’s original side of the table.

“We need to talk, obviously.” he said as he finally removed the sun glasses off his eyes.

The cafe lighting was a bit dim after all, so it was understandable. But [y/n] still wondered if that was the best course of action for him seeing how popular he currently is. In the end, she never voiced out her question and continued on with their current conversation.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” [y/n] stated with a seemingly calm and unconcerned voice.

If anything, she was quite the opposite as of this moment. Being around the idol still kept her on edge. She after all, didn’t want him to suddenly lash out on her like two years ago. But [y/n] tried to tell herself that no, it’s been two years, if he was going to yell at her, he would have done it by now.

“Yes, there is.” His voice was a bit more forceful, which he noticed was the wrong move. It was really subtle, but he saw [y/n] flinch a bit from the sudden change of tone in his voice. He tried to clear his voice and continued with what he had to say. “About what happened last time, and also way before. I just--”

He cut himself off, not being able to think of a proper way to say what he wants without sounding irritated. Izumi just wanted to apologize genuinely, but he didn’t know how to properly do so, since apologies weren’t his things to begin with. Just thinking about how to go about this is irritating him, in fact, where should he even begin with what he has to say?

It has been two years, and in two years, he had so many things he wanted to tell the girl.Despite that, he still can’t make up the words he wanted to tell her. Now that he thought about it, was it weird that he would suddenly ask for her forgiveness after all this time? 

Thanks to his overthinking, [y/n] decided to speak up, making Izumi lose his chance to say whatever he was stirring up in that head of his.

“I’m not mad at you anymore, so you don’t have to do this”

Izumi looked at [y/n] directly. He tried to figure out what the girl had just meant.  
Did she forgive him? It didn’t look like it though, just looking at her eyes, he could tell how distant it was. He could easily tell, because of all the time he had spent with the girl, and despite the amount of time they had been apart, he could still easily read her.

“So you’ll forgive me?” Izumi blurted out.

It wasn’t exactly what he wanted to say, or how he had planned to beg for her forgiveness. But with how things are turning, he couldn’t just help but ask it right off.

[y/n] was left silent at his question. At this point of the conversation, the girl wouldn't look at the silver-haired idol. She couldn’t. Just looking at him stirred so much feelings after all. In the past, his presence brought in her happiest moments, but those moments were easily shattered by just one misstep of hers.

“I-” she tried to form her words, still unable to look at him. And at this point, she also didn’t know how to tell him, so she just shook her head in response to his question. “I’m sorry…”

Izumi knew this was a possibility. Yet, why did it hurt? And why wouldn’t she look at him anymore?

Despite the pain he was feeling in his chest, he still won’t give up, not on her. The idol really wanted to make it up to her, and now that he was far out to this point, he can’t just back down. Not anymore when she’s within his reach.

“Then why won’t you forgive me then?” Izumi asked, his eyes never leaving her form.

He was scared that maybe if his sight wavered just a bit, she would disappear from him again, and the thought added more pain in his chest.  
Then all of a sudden, [y/n] slowly raised her head to look at him again, and her eyes. Her eyes held more pain than what he thought he was feeling, and that’s when he realized how deep of a scar he had left her back then.

“Because it still hurt” [y/n] said. Her voice was relatively soft, but enough for him to hear. “It hurt knowing that the person I’ve always looked up to and cared about saw me as nothing.”

She paused, taking in a deep breath.  
He on the other hand, was starting to feel the chills crawling up to him. How his past actions were one by one starting to slap him right in the face.

“I know it may seem petty but… I really did invest a lot of my time just to be with you, and…” She closed her eyes for a bit, as if trying to remember every single detail of their past. When she opened her eyes once more, she continued, “and it scares me knowing that I might do the same again if I let you back in, that I might let you hurt me again, and it terrifies me.”

Then there was silence. The two are unable to say anything any longer.  
Izumi wanted to say something though. He wanted to voice out everything he had felt, how he had felt about her, and how much he regretted everything.

In the end, he couldn’t, because he knew the deed was done, and if he was going to repair what they had before, he had to do things differently. That is if it was still even possible for this relationship of theirs to be fixed.

Then the silence continued on.

WIthout anyone bothering to continue the conversation, [y/n] had decided to take her leave. She left Izumi, without even saying another word, without even looking at him.

Izumi on the other hand, allowed her to leave.


	9. Roses

15 roses.

That was the number of roses in the bouquet [y/n] received today,

This has been the norm for [y/n] a few days now. She wakes up, gets ready for classes, and opens the door to see a bouquet of roses lying on the front door of her apartment.  
She didn’t think much about it a first, thinking that maybe it was a prank of some sorts. But each day, the bouquet of flowers which consisted of exactly 15 roses each time, was always left in front of her door.

The sender of these roses were apparently unknown, seeing how the roses never had a card attached to them. [y/n] even asked the delivery guy once she caught him, on who the sender was. Sadly, the delivery guy insisted that it was rather confidential, and they could not say.

So here [y/n] was, spending her lunch break with Aya, and updating said friend about her flowery adventure.

“15 roses again?” Aya asked [y/n] skeptically. “Why 15 though?”

“I don’t know, a favorite number I guess?” [y/n] shrugged as she took a bite of her lunch that she bought in a nearby convenience store before going to class.

“Is it your favorite number?”

“Uh… no.”

“THEN IT DOESN’T MAKE ANY SENSE!”

Ever since [y/n] told Aya about the roses, the girl had been fixated on finding out who the sender was. Sadly, despite all her investigation and interrogation of the student-body within their course, her question was still left unanswered.

[y/n] on the other hand, didn’t want to think too much about it. She did after all had other priorities, such as finishing her plates before the school’s founding anniversary. Their university after all, always prepares a big celebration. And [y/n] for one, didn’t want to think about any school work on the said day, which is why she’s trying her best to finish, or if not, at least accomplish 80% of her workload.

“[y/n]...” Her friend called out. “Aren’t you curious at all? On who it is?”

It wasn’t that [y/n] wasn’t interested at all in figuring out who this secret… admirer? Or whatever you call it, is. It was more that she didn’t have the luxury to find out. Other than the plates she wanted to finish before the school’s founding anniversary, there was still that issue with Izumi.

That’s right, Izumi.

He should have been out of her mind by now, yet after meeting up with him that time in the cafe, her thoughts lingered on the male more often that usual, even more so compared to when she met him during the concert.

Did [y/n] regret it? What she said to Izumi in the cafe? She didn’t actually know, but the girl convinced herself that she shouldn’t. [y/n] did say what she truly felt, and even if she did forgive the male, being friends with the said idol would only cause trouble for her thanks to her feelings.

Feelings.

Did she still actually have feelings for him?

After all this time, it only dawned on [y/n] now, that maybe all this time, the reason why she kept thinking of the silver-haired idol was because she still had some left over feelings for him. Which shouldn’t be the case at all! She did spend two years just to get over him.That’s right, [y/n] was over him.

Denial.

“[y/n]? Hellooooo…?”

“What?” [y/n] instantly snapped out of her thoughts to look at her friend.

Aya on the other-hand had a wrinkle on her brow, wondering what kept her friend so long to respond.

“You’re spacing out again.” She pouted and continued “Well… whoever this mystery guy is… I do hope he makes you happy”

And [y/n] only looked at her friend, unable to say anything in reply.

* * *

As the days continued on leading up to the school’s founding anniversary, [y/n] still kept on receiving 15 roses each day.

Her curiosity was honestly growing at this point. A single stem of rose wasn’t cheap after all, multiply it by 15, and send one everyday? Honestly, who was this guy? Why was he so persistent in sending in these roses? [y/n] at this point was starting to understand her best friend’s curiosity.

Aside from the roses though, another thing that highlighted [y/n]’s life was the sudden text message she received from Yuuki.

The said male had texted her while she was walking to her first class for the day, stating that the unit he was a part of, Trickstar, was invited by their school to perform during their university’s founding anniversary.

_‘Ah! But don’t tell anyone okay! I don’t think anyone is supposed to know yet!’_

This was the next message [y/n] received from the blonde. She could imagine Yuuki’s panicked face as he typed the message down. He must have been really excited to tell her that they got invited to her university, only to forget that he wasn’t supposed to disclose such information yet.

She didn’t have plans on telling anyone anyway, so if anything, Yuuki’s secret was more than safe. She did feel bad though, that she had to keep this secret from Aya, but her dear friend will eventually know once the school decides to announce their guests for the anniversary.

With that, [y/n] continued on with her university life as usual, trying to finish as much of her school load as possible. She wanted to take it easy on the day of the school’s anniversary after all.  
Classes on that day won’t exactly be cancelled, but professors were more lenient on this day, allowing students to cut class to enjoy the festivities, that is with the exception of accomplishing all their needed requirements for the day that is. And that is what [y/n] exactly wanted to do, so she continued working hard, and even more so with the excitement of being able to watch her friend from high school perform live. That, and that she still had to get back at him for lying and making her meet up with Izumi instead of him.

Izumi.

Her thoughts lingered on him once again. [y/n]’s mind bringing back flashes on what had happened in the cafe they met up with.  
She wondered if Izumi was okay. The male was rather prideful afterall, so with her just leaving him like that and not accepting his apology, she started to worry for the idol once more.

[y/n] shook her head, trying to erase any negativity that was slowly clouding her thoughts. She wasn’t supposed to think like this.She had decided long ago that it was better to destroy any connection they had with each other, but yet… yet a bigger part of her didn’t want to destroy that connection.

Was she really regretting it? Regretting what she did?

Maybe she was, but with things being done already, it was too late to fix things.

The girl then took one deep breath and let it go. She couldn’t let Izumi distract him any further. WIth that, [y/n] continued walking towards her first class for the day.

* * *

On the day of their school’s founding anniversary, the first thing [y/n] noticed before heading for her first class was the lack of roses by her doorstep.

“That’s… weird.”

[y/n] didn’t want to think about it too much, but ever since the first batch of roses appeared a few weeks ago, whoever sent in those flowers, never missed sending in one day after day. So for it to suddenly stop, or for it not to arrive today was relatively surprising for the girl.

She tried to ignore anymore thoughts pertaining to the lack of flowers and decided to move on with her day. It was after all, going to be a long one.

[y/n] would have the entire morning for classes, and the afternoon would be dedicated to working on her remaining plates. She did finish the majority of her workload, but there were still a bit leftovers, which she didn’t mind finishing off during the day. As for the evening, it was for enjoying the remaining festivities the school had in store, or to be more specific, Trickstar’s performance.

Normally, Aya would beg her to go around the campus to check out the different events going on for the school’s anniversary, but luckily for [y/n], she was able to talk her way through her friend that she’ll be busy the entire afternoon, but will allot time to watch Trickstar’s concert with Aya. [y/n] after all hated crowds to a great extent, and Aya knowing this eventually gave in.

Now that [y/n] was in her first class, things went by really fast with her professor dismissing everyone much earlier. The same thing happened with her remaining classes for the day. It wasn’t surprising though seeing how the professors themselves would also want to enjoy the school’s festivities.  
With her classes done and over with for the day, [y/n] decided to look for a quick snack before heading for one of the drawing rooms to finish off some work. This was also a good chance for her to familiarize herself a bit on where certain booths and events were taking place.

Once she was done roaming a bit and finally bought her snack, which were two pieces of yakisoba pan and a can of mango juice, she went back inside the school building to find a vacant drawing room to work in. It wasn’t hard looking for one though, seeing how most of the students and faculty were already enjoying the festivities, minus those that still had classes due to their professors being rather strict. So here [y/n] was, finally enjoying the peace and quiet in the room she found, away from the noise and crowd.  
She started setting up her materials and her somewhat falling apart sketchpad due to how worn out it was. The contents of the pad consisted of different sketches which varied from animals, buildings, and still objects found wherever. Most of the earlier sketches already had pen marks on it, showing the professors corrections on certain drawings.

When [y/n] was done setting up, her phone lit up showing that she received a text. She checked her phone, and saw it was Yuuki telling her that he and the rest of Trickstar, was already in the university. The girl then formed her reply saying that she’ll try giving them a tour around the campus later on after their performance if it was possible. She also told him how she was currently working on her plates in a vacant room within the art and design building, which is why she couldn't give them a tour at that moment.  
Once she was done replying, [y/n] opened her sketchpad on a clean blank page and started sketching out whatever she saw in her room. Once in a while, she’d take a bite out of the yakisoba pan she bought, or take a sip from her juice. It was pretty much how her entire afternoon passed by.  
With her focusing so much on her work, she didn’t notice how the sun was slowly starting to set. She just continued working, until she started hearing a somewhat irritated voice by the hallways. [y/n] didn’t take much notice of it until the door to the room she was in suddenly flew open.

“So annoying! How many more rooms do I have to go through to find her!”

[y/n] instantly stopped working and there she saw by the door, the man who's been bothering her thoughts for quite some time.

“I-Izumi-senpai?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i should have explained this in the first chapter but pretty much based the school setup with my own experiences in college. I was thinking of giving the reader a different course in uni, but i seriously dont know what goes on in other courses... so i dont think id be able to easily describe it... so yeah, sorry but youre an art student...... other than that, events are also based with how our school celebrates their annual anniversary thing so yup. I found it much easier to do so rather than searching how other universities do. so yeah..
> 
> anyways... izumi likes appearing out of nowhere huh?


	10. Forgiveness

Izumi Sena.  
Never did [y/n] think that she’d encounter the male in her university. He stood there by the door, his hand gripping the door knob as he tried to catch his breath. From the looks of it, with his hair a bit disheveled and him sweating from his forehead, the male must have been running around.  
Was he looking for her this entire time?

[y/n] was just glued to her seat unable to process what was going on. She couldn’t think of any reason why he would be here, or even how.he got there to begin with.  
With all these questions running around her thoughts, she didn’t realize she said it out loud.

“Yuu-kun.” The male said as he closed the door behind him. “I don’t get why this stupid school can’t just let me in. I had to make Yuu-kun include me in the list of people that’s supposed to help them today. Do you know how annoying that is?”

The male kept on talking as if nothing had happened between them.  
His steps getting closer and closer to her table. Then he stopped, only when he was a few feet away from her, and that’s when [y/n] noticed what he held in his other hand.

She never took notice of it at first due to the shock of seeing him all of a sudden, but there in his hands, was a bouquet of red beautiful roses.

“Roses…” [y/n] whispered to herself.

“Huh?” Izumi wondered with an irritated face seeing how he didn’t hear her clearly.

The girl then directly looked at his eyes, surprising the male in front of her. He might have been acting really confident a while ago, but with her gaze directly upon him, he could feel his earlier bravado falling apart.

“What the hell are you looking at?” He stammered.

Izumi might act all cool and confident at first, but it was all for show. He didn’t want to make it seem like he was still hurting from what happened between them. So continued to keep a facade of his usual act. This after all, was his last chance to make things up with her. This time for sure, he won’t mess up.

“The roses were from you?” [y/n] asked him, clearly confused.

It should have been an obvious answer this entire time, but for some reason, [y/n] couldn’t wrap her head around that idea.

Seeing how [y/n] grew more and more confused each second, he took this as his cue to hold out his hand to shove the roses at her face. Clearly, [y/n] was shocked by the male’s actions, her eyes were practically like saucers by now with how surprised she was. Her gaze shifted back and forth from the flowers inches away from her face and back to Izumi.

“Of course they were from me, idiot! Who else would be sending them?” Izumi stated with his usual matter of fact tone of voice.

[y/n]’s brows instantly knitted, and her lips pulled a deep frown from his sudden sharp remark.  
Izumi then instantly regretted what he said, the girl in front of him definitely isn’t making this easy for him.

“Anyway, can you just take this already?” he said with a lesser sharp tone this time. His arm by now getting a bit tired from being outstretched for quite some time just to give the roses she hasn’t taken from him yet.

Luckily for him, [y/n] finally accepted the roses. Quite hesitantly, but she still accepted. Izumi watched the girl in front of him make out the roses he had just given her. Her eyes slightly curious as she checked each of the roses properly placed in the bouquet.

After a few minutes, [y/n] finally spoke up, her eyes filled with wonder this time, and Izumi clearly enjoying the different expressions she was showing bit by bit in front of him, as if they were back to how they were two years ago.

“There’s 20 roses here.” [y/n] said, but at the same time it sounded like a question as well.

“Tch. Seriously? Don’t tell me you’ve been accepting them without knowing what they meant.”

[y/n] obviously didn’t like the tone he gave her as she sported a pout on her face, this time she wouldn’t look at Izumi.

“15 roses symbolizes apology.” He told her, softly this time.

The girl instantly raised her head to see Izumi gazing at her gently. His eyes were soft and sincere, but there was also a little bit of hurt mixed alongside it.

The male then sighed and continued.

“You never gave me a chance to explain myself last time. Do you realize how annoying that was? After I took the effort to get you there?” Though his words were harsh, it didn’t have the usual sting in them. “And since you obviously won’t let me talk, I had to find another way just to apologize.”

“But--”

Suddenly, [y/n] had to choke back her words. For some reason, tears started forming in her eyes. She tried to hold them back, she had no reason to cry after all, so why?

Why did everything start to come back to her? All her memories of the past with the male right in front of her. All the happy moments they had, and how easily it broke just because of one thing. How she had rebuilt herself from scratch, building walls around her to prevent herself from getting hurt that way again. How painful it was to see him again, and how she regretted pushing him away. She pushed him away even when she didn’t want to.

With everything coming back to her, with her feelings slowly overflowing from the bottle that she had sealed off completely, she couldn’t help but let the dam finally break free. Her tears rolled down her cheeks. [y/n] tried to wipe them away hoping that none would fall anymore, but failed each time.

She must have looked really pathetic in front of Izumi by now, she was sure that was what he thought seeing her breakdown. She just hoped that the male couldn’t see her clearly now that the sun had completely set, only having the moon and the lights from outdoors illuminate the room they were in.

Thanks to her breakdown, she didn’t realize that Izumi had already kneeled in front of her, his arm outstretched to wipe away the tears that continued to roll down her cheeks.

“Did you seriously think I’d let you go that easily?” He told her as he gently cupped her face. “I didn’t look and wait for two years just for you to shut me out.”

“Izumi-senpai…” She looked at him, Izumi’s gaze unwavering upon her.

“20 roses. I sincerely mean it, that I’m sorry.”

Then the two were silent, staying in their current position as if time had stopped for them. By this time, the tears had finally ceased from falling from [y/n]’s face.

“[y/n], I--” Izumi then took this chance to speak up, that is until…

[y/n]’s phone started ringing.

With the sudden noise, the male instantly stopped caressing [y/n]’s cheeks and jumped back a bit, the girl as well couldn’t help but lean back a bit from her seat as if trying to make space between her and the male in front of her.

[y/n] then took a hold of her phone and saw that it was her friend, Aya, calling her. She looked at Izumi a bit to signal him that she’ll be taking the call.

To say that Izumi was annoyed by the sudden turn of events was an understatement. He was furious. His face was extremely sour at this point, knowing how the perfect mood for the two of them was just instantly ruined. The male practically swore through his gritted teeth that he was going to kill whoever just called [y/n] out of nowhere.  
He was then snapped out of his anger when he heard a panicked tone from [y/n].

“RIGHT! I’m sorry, I’ll be right there!”

[y/n] then stood up from her seat to fix her things, shoving all her materials and her sketchpad inside her bag, at the same time, trying to make sure she doesn’t damage the roses Izumi had given her.

“Oi, what the hell?!” Izumi spat out. He still didn’t know what was going on.

[y/n] then realized that Izumi had no idea what was happening and tried to explain to him.

“I almost forgot about Trickstar’s performance! I promised my friend that I’ll go watch with her!” [y/n] explained as she readied her bag. “I also told Yuuki that i’ll be cheering him on as well!”

“Crap! Yuu-kun!” As if the realization dawned on him, Izumi instantly stood up from his spot.

The male got lost track of time and forgot that he also wanted to watch his dear Yuu-kun’s performance. WIth that, he took a hold of [y/n]’s hand and started dragging her along with him.

[y/n] was clearly caught off guard with Izumi’s sudden actions, but she couldn’t fight back with Izumi running as fast as he could while dragging her alongside him.

“Izumi-senpai! Hold on! What are you doing!?” She tried to yell at him.

“Clearly I’m taking you with me to watch Yuu-kun, idiot!” He retorted without looking back at her.

Soon enough, the two made it to the school’s theater where the performance would take place.  
They tried to catch their breath by the lobby and [y/n] took this chance to speak up.

“Don’t…” She tried to get as much air as possible after all that running. “Don’t call me an idiot!”

“Huh?” Izumi looked at the girl.

“I didn’t say that I forgive you yet!”

The realization hit Izumi. With how great things were a while ago in the room, he just ended up assuming that she had forgiven him, but now that she said it out in the open, he could feel a sudden chill crawling up to him.

[y/n] then saw how she easily silenced the idol beside her, and couldn’t help but let out a laugh. The sight clearly shocked Izumi, but it did lessen the anxiety he was building up.

“I forgive you.”

Then Izumi’s eyes lit up, but [y/n] clearly wasn’t done with what she had to say.

“But just so you know, I won’t make it easy for you.” She said as her eyes locked with the male. “You’ll have to make it up to me for what you did two years ago, so you better not get ahead of yourself, Izumi-senpai.”

Izumi then smirked at the girl.  
“Getting arrogant are we? I guess I can let it go for now.”

Then the two of them laughed. The energy around them finally lightened, like how it originally was before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter to go!!~


	11. Return

After the university’s founding anniversary festivities, things around [y/n] and Izumi finally went back to normal like how it was two years ago for them.  
Of course there were a bit of changes seeing how the two did change a bit during the past two years, but overall, the two had finally forgiven each other for all the negative things that had happened between them in the past and decided to start anew.

Thanks to this, [y/n] also started seeing the rest of the Knights as well when the said unit had some spare time. Though [y/n] spent most of her time with Arashi seeing how the said idol had missed [y/n] greatly.  
Other than that, [y/n] also seemed to notice Izumi being a bit more possessive around her when she spent more time with the other members of his unit that wasn’t Arashi. [y/n] didn’t realize it at first, but she started to notice the signs when Tsukasa had brought it up, how Izumi seemed to hover around [y/n] more often or tried to keep her closer to him more than usual, especially when Leo was around clinging on to her, or at least Leo tried to. Though the girl didn’t pay much attention to this, thinking that Izumi was just being… Izumi. And how maybe it was just him trying to catch up with the two years they have lost, and possibly the time they’ll lose in the future seeing how the male has to go back to Florence in the near future for his modelling work.

After a few months, the male did fly back to the said country.  
After he had left, [y/n] had spent less time with Knights members, mostly due to her wanting to concentrate on her studies, especially since she was entering her final year in university.

* * *

“So…”Aya drawled.

[y/n] looked up at her friend after she took a bite of her bread. “What?”

Aya just rolled at [y/n]’s clueless face.

“Are you and Izumi dating?”

And with that, [y/n] started choking on the bread she was just chewing.

“W-What makes you say that!?” [y/n] asked her friend incredulously.

“Isn’t it obvious? You two have been calling or messaging each other despite timezones haven’t you?”

Aya was highly aware on how [y/n] has been in constant contact with Izumi ever since the male left for Florence. The reason for this was because Aya would always ask for updates on how the two were going about,but of course she didn’t pry in too much on the personal details if her friend didn’t want to spill anything. But overall, Aya just enjoyed hearing [y/n] talk about Izumi, afterall, the said girl had been livelier ever since the two rekindled their friendship.

“Me and Izumi are just friends, okay?” [y/n] continued eating her bread. “And if anything, I doubt Izumi would ever date someone like me. He’s too much of an… I don’t know… A perfectionist? I doubt he’ll date anyone who’s the complete opposite.”

Aya just playfully rolled her eyes at [y/n]. Oh how dense her dear friend can be.

If anything, [y/n] had already admitted to Aya that she did in fact, still harbored romantic feelings over Izumi. She just didn’t want to take any action on it since she finds it rather pointless.  
Other than the same reasons she had in the past, another factor she took note of was how Izumi’s fanbase was way larger compared to before.His supporters are increasing each day, and the media was always around him. Well not exactly always, but most of the time. So trying to pursue her feelings for him was not the best course of action, especially since she didn’t want to ruin the male’s growing career.

Feelings aside, the thing [y/n] wanted to prioritize right now wasn’t her impossible romantic relationship with Izumi, but her graduation.  
Said event will take place a few months from now, and since she and Aya have already turned in most of their class requirements. They were only going to classes at this point for the attendance, and submit graduation requirements that were needed. Other than that, it was the waiting game for them.

With that, their remaining time in university was quite uneventful and fast. The next thing they knew, graduation was already a few days away from them.

“Sounds like a waste of time.” Said the voice on the phone.

“It’s called graduation, Izumi-senpai”

It was three days before [y/n]’s graduation ceremony, and she was currently having her usual late night video call with Izumi. Well, late night in her case, thanks to timezones.

“Well it sounds like a waste of time. How boring.” Izumi replied, while putting more emphasis on his last word.

From what [y/n] could see on his screen, Izumi was busy preparing his breakfast. Just the sight of it made the girl remember all the meals the male had cooked for her in the past. Thanks to that, she could feel herself getting a bit hungry.

She then got up from her bed and headed to the kitchen area of her apartment to prepare a quick midnight snack.

“Well Izumi-senpai, I’m sorry our graduation can’t be as flashy as your Yumenosaki graduation.” she told the male jokingly as she grabbed the instant noodles from her cupboard.

As [y/n] started heating up some water and opened the lid of the cup of her instant noodles. At that exact moment Izumi’s voice came in.

“Are you eating junk again!?” The male scolded her.

[y/n] didn’t give him a reply and just playfully rolled her eyes at him. This was already a common routine between them whenever Izumi finds out that she’s been eating anything he deemed unhealthy.

“Seriously, what the hell is Naru-kun doing!? I already told her to watch your diet!”

From the looks of it, Izumi was already off to message Arashi, seeing how [y/n]’s screen showed that Izumi had temporarily muted his video option. A simple sign that he was busy opening another app or something.

“I really don’t need a strict diet like you, you know…” [y/n] stated as she opened the sachet packs that went with her meal and poured it in along with the boiling water she had just prepared in the cup that contained the noodles.

Suddenly, Izumi’s video returned and he instantly replied to her with his usual nagging tone.

“I don’t freaking care if you need one or not! Do you even know what that thing does to your body whenever you eat it!?”

[y/n] just laughed at the male as she held her food on one hand and her phone on the other as she headed back to her bed.  
She placed the cup of instant noodles by her bedside table and comfortably sat on her bed as she continued her video call with Izumi.

“Sure, whatever you say, _mom_ ” [y/n] said the last word jokingly.

“Oi! Stop that! Do you even know how annoying you sound right now!”

[y/n] just continued laughing at how much Izumi was scolding her. She was pretty much used to it by this point after all, seeing how the male would always do so as a sign of his care and affection. If anything, his personality does resemble an overly doting but naggy mother.  
That is if you ignore his use of foul language.  
“Whatever, I better get going.” The male told her.

“You’re not eating your breakfast?”

“I’ll eat it when I get to work.” Izumi stated as he neatly packed the breakfast he just prepared. “Seriously, talking to you takes up too much of my time.”

“Well whose fault is it for calling me?” [y/n] told the male smugly.

“Shut up! I’m hanging up!”

And with that, their call ended.

“Talking back at me huh? She’s really getting way ahead of herself.” Izumi smiled fondly as he looked at his phone.

He then placed his phone in his pocket, grabbed the meal he just made along with his passport, took his bags, and left his place.  
  


* * *

  
It was graduation day.

The entire ceremony went by fast and smoothly. Now that it was over, the majority of the population in the auditorium started filling out. Others stayed behind to take photos by the stage with their family and friends, and Aya was one of those people.  
Since [y/n] went to the ceremony alone without inviting anyone, she opted to join those who were heading for the auditorium exit.

[y/n]’s mother originally wanted to go to her daughter’s ceremony, but [y/n] insisted that she didn’t have to since it would have been a great hassle on her mother’s part seeing how her mother had to travel for almost half a day by bus just to get to the city.

So here [y/n] was, taking in the view of her university’s campus as much as she could. She traced her steps, leading her to places she mostly hung out in, trying to remember fond memories. She wanted to engrave as much of the scenery in her head as much as possible, seeing how she didn’t know when or if she will even visit her university in the near future.

When she was in a bit more secluded part of their university, a voice called out to her from behind.

“Oi! Are you seriously going to make this a habit!? Making me look for you all over the place!?”

[y/n] turned around and saw Izumi standing behind her, his hands on his hips, his face sporting a scowl.

“I-Izumi-senpai? Why are you-- Aren’t you supposed to be--” There were so many things running in [y/n]’s head that she couldn’t properly finish any of her questions.

“I flew back here obviously, what else, stupid?” his tone having its usual snappy remark.

“But why? Aren’t you supposed to be working in Florence?” [y/n] asked as she walked towards the male.

When she was at a closer range from him, she started poking his arm a bit to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating.  
She did miss him after all, and [y/n] wouldn’t be surprised if her thoughts started playing tricks on her that Izumi was here on her graduation day.

“Can you stop that!” He gently slapped her hand away from him.

[y/n] cradled her hand soothingly as a reflex. If anything, that definitely means the Izumi in front of her was real.

“You wouldn’t stop talking about your stupid graduation, so I decided to see what’s so great about it.”

Izumi wouldn’t admit it, but he really was planning on attending her graduation even before she mentioned it. So the moment he found out the exact date of the ceremony, he instantly cancelled all his work and plans on the said day and days before it just to prepare.

“It was honestly boring, and here I flew 12 hours for it. How annoying.”

[y/n] just laughed at the idol’s complaints, and with how much she knows Izumi, she could tell he means more than what he says.

“Sure Izumi-senpai, whatever you say.”

“Can you stop it with the senpai!? It’s so annoying!”

If Izumi was sporting an irritated scowl awhile ago, his face now was way more irritated than before.

“Then what should I call you then?” The girl asked playfully, not knowing where the convesation was actually heading.

“Just Izumi.” He huffed with his arms crossed over his chest

“...” [y/n] just looked at the male in front of her skeptically.

“What!? Did you seriously think I was going to make my girlfriend call me senpai this entire time?”

His cheeks were stained pink this time.  
[y/n] was honestly shocked to hear the male’s indirect confession, but what shocked her more was the sight that the great Izumi was actually capable of blushing.  
The girl honestly found it rather cute, so without Izumi noticing, the girl took a small step closer to him, and on her tippy toes, she gave the silver-haired male a quick peck on the cheek.

You didn’t think his blush can turn any darker shade of pink, or well at this point, red.

“What the hell was that for!” His hand instantly on his cheek.

“I should be the one asking you that. I-Zu-Mi” she emphasized every syllable of his name. “I don’t remember you asking me to be your girlfriend, or in fact, me allowing you to be one.”

“I--!” He gritted his teeth, unable to bite back a snarky reply.

The girl didn’t think this was possible. The great Izumi Sena, blushing, and rendered speechless. On a normal basis, it would have been the other way around, so she wanted to take advantage of this situation.

[y/n] heard him curse under his teeth, unable to look at the girl any further. Okay, maybe she shouldn’t take advantage of the situation, this was the Izumi Sena after all. Knowing him, he’ll definitely get back at her 10 fold, or even more.

“Fine, I give in.” The girl stated. “I’ll allow you to be my boyfriend.”

And before she could even see his reaction, he instantly took a hold of her lips. His one hand on the back of her neck, and the other gripped her arm, so that she wouldn’t escape him easily, as if telling her that he is in control, not her.

His kiss though, was gentle, which was not something she expected from the idol, with how intense he can be with his feelings. But she liked it, she liked it so much that disappointment lingered in her thoughts when he finally stopped.

“You’re packing your bags and going to Florence with me.” He told her with a serious look on his face.

[y/n] on the other hand gaped at the male in front of her.

Was he seriously planning to drag her all the way to Florence? But before she could open up her question, the said idol had started dragging her by the hand.

“W-Wait! You’re not actually serious are you?”

“Huh!? Do I look like I’m joking to you, you idiot?” Izumi looked at her, [y/n]’s face still sporting a surprised look.

“I mean-- How-- I--” She was a stuttering mess, not being able to catch up on her thoughts and where and what she should ask the male first.

People after all don’t normally just graduate, get a boyfriend, and be dragged off into another country all in one go! It was just too much to grasp, and apparently Izumi wasn’t catching on to this.

“What? Did you seriously think I’ll fly all this way, just to go back empty handed?” Izumi’s gaze at the girl was unwavering.

[y/n] didn’t know what to reply. How exactly was she supposed to reply? So many things were moving in way too fast for her and she honestly didn’t know how to keep up. And it wasn’t like she didn’t want to go with Izumi as well, in fact, it made her happy that he wanted her to be with him while he works in Florence, but there were just so many factors to take in that she just didn’t know how to go about all this.

“If you weren’t so busy studying when I saw you again, I would have just taken you then and there, and brought you to Florence with me.” Izumi told her.

He could tell how confused and conflicted the girl was, and he didn’t blame her. After all, he did just decide all of this all on his own, so if anything, [y/n] did deserve an explanation, or at least know his plans.

“I didn’t look for you all those years before just to freaking apologize.”

“What…?” [y/n] tilted her head a bit to the side, showing that she was trying to comprehend whatever Izumi was trying to tell her.

“UGH, this is really annoying.” The male muttered in response. He really wasn’t used to stating his feelings and honest thoughts out in the open, but if it was her, he would go through that. “I wanted you to return to my life okay! I wanted it so badly that I kept on looking for you.”

[y/n] was then surprised by what she had just heard from the male, but decided not to comment on it. She wanted to hear what else Izumi had to say, what was running in that head of his. She wanted to connect the missing pieces of the idol she did not get to see when she left him.

“If I’m going to spend the rest of my life with anyone, it has to be you. Everyone else just annoys me.” Izumi told her while looking away. Saying all this right in front of [y/n] was just too embarrassing for him and he hated that he had to get it out just for her to understand.

Then she giggled.

Izumi’s face instantly flushed red as he turned his way to [y/n] and saw her trying to stifle her laughter.

“W-WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY!?”

[y/n] shook her head in hopes it would shake her back to reality.

“I just never thought you’d say those things, Izumi.” then her smile was gentle.

At that moment, Izumi thought his heart had stopped beating from the sight of it. If he thought his precious Yuu-kun was adorable, this one, this smile was on a whole other level. He knew that he really loved her, that if there was anyone he wanted to spend most of his days with, to share his life with, it had to be her.

Then releasing him from his thoughts was [y/n] tugging him by the hand.

“Should we go then?” [y/n] asked him.

“Huh?”

The girl pouted at his response. “Florence. Unless you were actually joking?”

“Of course I wasn’t!” Izumi yelled at her. “And even if you said no, I’m still going to take you with me.”

The idol then proceeded to drag the girl by the hand once more.

It might have taken him this long to find her, but no matter what happens from here on out, he will always return to her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it!! skjdghkjds  
> I never thought i'd actually finished this but here we are!!~ I honestly had fun writing this especially it pushed me to read more stories relating to Knights (I'm a ryuseiP so most of the stories I read are ryuseitai related skdgjksd)  
> Maybe if I get a better grasp at the other characters, i'll try writing for them to...
> 
> Anyways sorry as well if there are typos here and there, I mostly wrote this in the middle of the night after work hours, so my eyes were pretty much dead tired by then AHAHAH


End file.
